The Village Of Daggers
by Kagome-the-Suger-baby
Summary: umm.. I don't really know what to write innosent look read and tell me if it's good InuxKag AyaxBan SanxMir ShixRin SesxNEW Person! narxkik kohxNew Person!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome: Whats up!

Inuyasha: Took ya long enough.

Kagome: Shut up!

Inuyasha : You shut up!

Kagome: Well, let's get on with the story!

Disclamier: I own InuYasha... Well can't blaime a girl for dreaming.

Kyoko: -.-' Shut up you two Hit Kagome and Inuyasha on the head

Kagome: Your evil!

Kyoko: hey! pouts I am your little sis. don't blame me!

Kagome: ... Fine back to the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran tree to tree trying to escape an evil demon that was chasing him. He turned around to unleash his blades of blood on the demon, when suddenly a dagger flew from the trees and puriffied the demon. "Huh?" Inuyasha gasped. He jumped to the spot where the dagger shot from, and looked around. "Who are you?" a voice demanded from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see a girl with long, raven black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and a curvey body that could make any man fall to his feet. " Are you the one who saved me?" he asked her as he looked deeply in her eyes. "Huh?" The girl said and looked at him with a clueless expreshion, Inuyasha sighed "Are you the one who threw the dagger?" Inuyasha said and looked at her "Yes,at the gian Centipeid" The girl said "Thank you then, You saved me" Inuyasha said and bowed a little "umm... Your Welcome" the girl said and smiles sweetly 'It Dosen't seem like this Hanyou is any danger' the girl thought "umm... My name Is Kagome, Nice to meet you" She said smiling sweetly as she bowed a little "... Hi Kagome"Inuyasha said "Umm... Whats your name?"Kagome asked lookin at him "... Why should I tell you?"Inuyasha asked "Huh?Well...Cuz If you don't, what should I call you?" Kagome asked "Just call Me Inu" Inuyasha said and smirked at her "umm.. Fine Inu"Kagome said "you Might want to duck" She said sweetly grabingher dagger pointing to his shoulder "Huh!" Inuyasha said "On Other Hands Stad Still" Kagome said kindly and sweetly "... But" Kagome cut him off by throwing the dagger witch flew right past he shoulder and into a snake demon that was behind Inuyasha "Your a Hanyou, But you can't secnes Demons?" Kagome asked sweetly and Innocently makeing Inuyasha's body shiver "umm..." Inuyasha gulped "Well, It was Nice meeting with you Inu, But I have to got to My villagE my familly will get worried" Kagome said and walked off.

(At Kagome's Village:The Village Of Daggers)

Kagome walked into her village with a bag full of rice that she got from saving a village closes by from a water demon. Kagome went to a giant Hut, "hello! I'm home!" Kagome yelled and put down the bag on the floor, then about 25 kids came running to kagome yelling "Sister!" making her giggle "Hi There" Kagome said smiling brightly "Welcome back Kagome" a dark voice said coming in with 3 more kids that jumped out of his arms running to Kagome "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said hugging a little fox demon "Hi Shippo How has everyone behaved while I was gone?" Kagome asked smiling brightly "Good Kagome, But I was the bestes behaver! Sesshomaru-chan said so!"Shippo said happily. Kagome's parents died when she was 3 years old and she lived with Sessomaru that took care of her for 12 years and well Kagome and Sesshomaru dcesided to start a Place that abanded kids can go to (They don't know what it's called). Kagome went to the a nearby hotsprings and relaxed.

In The Forest(Near Kagome's Hotspring)

Inuyasha layed in a tree near where he met Kagome 'Kagome...Feh, She reminds me of Kikyo' Inuyasha though and growled at the though of the woman that killed his parents and tryed to kill him too, 'But... Kagome sounded sweet and innocent, like a Goddess' Inuyasha thought and caught himself smiling. Inuyasha shock the thought of kagome out of his head "Feh, Your Becoming weak" Inuyasha mummbeled to himself "Ahhh! Nothing like a nice hot bath" Kagome said walking past Inuyasha and his tree with a CLear Kimono That suck to her body from the hotsprings water, "Kagome?" Inuyasha wispered in shock "Huh?" Kagome said turning around looking who called her name.No one."Hmmm..." Kagome thought "Whats Wrong Kagome? Are your Powers Geting weak?"a dark voice said behind her, Kagome froze "Kagome"the dark voice said and two strong arms hugged Kagome from behind "Why don't you Become my mate? I'll Give you so much... My Body..My soul... My heart... My Love" The voice said in her ear licking it softly making Inuyasha pissed watching them 'Who the Fuck it that!Hmmm... He smells like wolf...' Inuyasha thought "Sorry Koga.NO!" Kagome said grabing his arm and twisting it "And If you touch me one more time, you'll get more pain" Kagome said with a evil glare. Kagome let go of his hand and walked off ' Wow!I'm starting to like her more and more' Inuyasha thought Jumping tree to tree after her.  
-  
Kagome: did you like it?

Inuyasha: It was ok... blushes

Kyoko: OOOHHH... Inuyasha's Blushing!

Kagome: huh?

Inuyasha: No I'm not!Shut up Kyoko! Blushes more

Kyoko: No! YOU BLUSHING MORE!

Inuyasha:Shut up!

Kagome: Don't worry Inuyasha. It's ok to blush smiles sweetly

Inuyasha: blushes more... um.. I'm not blushing wench!

Kagome:sad look bye readers don't forget to Review...

Inuyasha: aww Kagome don't be sad!

Kagome: I'm not kisses Inuyasha's Cheek Thanks for worring though

Inuyasha: blushes Bye readers

Kyoko: Holds up sign that says "Moment here no disterbing"...writes something on the back and shows back of sign that says "Ok destroy the moment

Kyoko: Hits Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome and Inuyasha: HEY! runs after Kyoko

Kyoko: Bye guys holds up sign that says "Oopps. Help me!" and Runs away 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! and...

Inuyasha: and what?

Kyoko: (whispers to readers) Kagome and inuyasha are going to go on a picnic!

Kagome: Hey! no we're not!

Kyoko: Thats what you think! Oh and also...

Inuyasha: -.- what?

Kyoko: (blushes) kagome told me that uhh... me and my ban-baby is going to be in the story!But I'll be known as my true name- Ayame!

Kagome: -.-'

Inuyasha: your what!

Kyoko: My Ban-

Kagome: (covers kyoko's mouth) shut up kyoko! don't tell them everything thats going to be in the story!

Kagome: Oh and I'd like to thank Big City for giving me the first review!

Inuyasha: alright already! get to the damn story!

Kyoko: but who is going to do the disclainer this time?

Kagome: how about Inuyasha does it!

Inuyasha: I'll do it if you two shut up and get to the story!

kyoko and kagome: Yay! -

Disclamer: We don't own Inuyasha! ... oK GET THE DARN STORY!

-----------Chapter 2: The Meeting Of The Kids And The Doggie-Man!

Inuyasha watches Kagome from a nearby tree as she was picking herbs for a villager that had been attacked by a demon which she destryed.Kagome sat there waiting for Inu to talk to her or do something, but he just looked at her. Kagome was about to look at the tree,that Inuyasha was watching her in, but then suddenly "KAGOME!" a voice called from behind her. Kagome turned around to see her little sister Ayame. Ayame was a cheerful girl like kagome and just as powerful too. She had long red and orange hair, light green eyes,tanned skin,and she had worn a short, White Kimono with black armor.

Kagome and Ayame walked back to the village talking about Ayame's love problems."Ayame!Kagome!" a voice called to them, making them turn around to see Bankotsu running up to them. "Bankotsu!"Ayame yelled smiling brightly "Hi Ayame,Whats up?"Bankotsu said smiling back at her.Bankotsu had long black hair tight into a long braid,Dark blue eyes, tanned skin,a blue star mark on his forhead, and he always wears a white and blue shirt and pants.Bankotsu was a Demon slayer that sometimes helps Ayame and Kagome in a exsosisem (Kagome:sorry if I didn't spell it right '), Ayame and Bankotsu were Best friends seens they met, but there friendship turned into something eles to Ayame."Ayame want to help me with a job I got at Suki Village?" Bankotsu asked and smiled at her "Can I, Kagome?" Ayame asked her sister, well begging her is more like it,"Fine... but your taking my daggers to keep you safe" Kagome said smiling warmly "YAY!" Ayame said and hugged her big sister and then her best friend "Kagome, me and Ayame are leaving tomaruow" Bankotsu said hugging his friend back happily "Thats Fine with me" Kagome said and left the two alone.

Kagome walked to her village and stoped at a hut were the injerd man layed "Here are some herbs for you. I'll mix them in a tea for you to drink" Kagome said silently and softly "T-...Thank you Lady Kagome" the man said smiling weakly "your to kind" he said and fainted on him mat for a bed. Kagome finished making the tea and set it next to the man, she got a peice of cloth, wet it, and put it on the mans forehead "Do you always do this?" a husky voice asked at the door "No not all the time only when people are in need of help" Kagome said grinning knowing who it was behind her "Hmm.. What happend to him" the voice asked "Waterdemon attacked him from a lake" Kagome said "and why are you here Inu" Kagome asked turning around to see the silver haired hanyou." Just wanted to drop by" Inuyasha said smirking at her making her shiver "Do as you please" Kagome said silently "Fine I will" Inuyasha said and sat next to Kagome. Kagome looked at him and examed his looks, he had long silky silver hair, beautiful golden eyes,tanned skin, and he had worn lose red pants and shirt. "Why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha asked with a cute clueless face "No reson" Kagome said blushing bright red "hhmmm..." the injered man moaned in pain "oh your awake!" Kagome said happily grabing the cup of tea "drink this" she said, the man sat in and drank he herb tea then laying down and fell asleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha left the man to rest and they talked as they went to Kagome's home."So, your the Miko in this village" Inu asked crossing his arms over his chest "yes" Kagome said greeting a village woman still walking "hmm... Never really thought you'd be the miko" Inu said and Kagome looked at him "What do you want here?" Kagome asked "hmm.. Two things" Inu started "Food and water" he said and Kagome fell(anime style) "W- What!" Kagome said "Thats it!You travled here for Water and Food!" Kagome said in shock "not really I came for the Jewle of four souls and the miko that has it" Inuyasha said and looked at her smirking "I-.. I don't know what your talking about!" Kagome said freaking out now "Kagome I know you more then anyone" Inuyasha said lifting up her chin with his fingers making her look at him and his beautiful golden eyes.Kagome blushed at the felling of his breath on her lips "I- Inuyasha..?"Kagome wispered.

---------------------------

Inuyasha:hey! don't make me kiss you!

Kagome: why would I do that?

Inyasha: just don't!

Kagome: fine don't worry -  
Kagome:On the next chapter of "The Village of Daggers!  
What! Naraku Attacks the village of Suki! What about Ayame and Bankotsu! Are the alright! And huh! Naraku has two new people working for him and what? but there just little kids!

Inuyasha: So what Kagome they need to be taught a leson!

Kagome: Stop! The girl looks so helpless!

Inuyasha: So what I'll protect you kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome... I-

Kagome: Cya next time on "The Village of Daggers"!

Kagome: Plz reveiw!Thank you if you do

Inuyasha: Feh cya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Of the Story

Inuyasha: (Sighs) The storys not geting any Reveiws! -.-

Kagome: yawns yup -.- no reveiws ...

Inuyasha: Delete the story then!

Kagome: umm... but...

Inuyasha: come on 

Kagome: If I don't get Reviews in a month people I will Delete the story!

Inuyasha: HA! take that People! sticks toung out at readers

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha: hits the floor ow...

Kagome: Sorry about that Please Reveiw! -


	4. Kids Meet Doggie Man

Kagome: YAY! ppl reviewed!

Inuyasha: (pouts) man

Kagome: oh come on Inuyasha! It's a good stroy!

Inuyasha: (gives readers evil glare)

Kagome: Sit down

Inuyasha: falls into ground

Kagome: Thanks ppl for reveiwing! I'm going to give you a rewared at the end (smiles swetly)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------

"W-What could you know about me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she blushed from feeling Inuyashas breath on her lips "Hmm... lets see.. your a cheerful and beautiful Miko that loves helping people in the villages. You have a sister called Ayame. and hmm..."Inuyasha thought making Kagome blush "Oh and-" "Ok I get it" Kagome said and looked at him "Kagome..." Inuyasha said and got closer to Kagome

Note to Readers

**Blod** is Demon Inuyasha

_Sideways_ in Hanyou Inuyasha

Underlide it Human Inuyasha

Thank you!

Back To Story

(In Inuyasha's Head)

_'Why Do I want to kiss her?' _

'you love her asshole'

**'Yes.Human right Hanyou want Human girl'**

_'What? Who the fuck are you two?'_

'Well we're not your mommy if thats what your asking'

**'Human made a funny'Demon laughs**

'Do you even know how to spell funny?'

**'umm.. f...r...a...t'**

Human and Hanyou laugh

'Thats Fart Idiot'

**'Demon not Idiot!Human and Hanyou Idiots'**

(hanyou and Human talking here) _spell Idiots_

**'I...d...u...i...t...e...s' **

Human and Hanyou Laugh louder

**'Demon Will Shut Hanyou and Human's Mouths if they laugh again!'**

Human and Demon laugh more to get Demon mad

(Out of Inuyasha's Mind)

"Inuyasha!..." Kagome yelled and waved a hand n front of his face.He starts to laugh. "?Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked geting worried and Demon Inuyasha takes over(Still looks Like Hanyou Inuyasha )"**Oh Yeah I'm fine**"Demon Inuyasha said and wraped one of his arms around her waist,walking to where kagome's hut was now, "Inuyasha..." Kagome wispered blushing lightly but Demon Inuyasha didn't notice and keeped walking to Kagome's Home,but then "Kagome!" a cheerful voice said making Kagome turn around to see Sango,another demon slayer the partener of Bankotsu she was a powerful woman that no man could stop, sango had long brown hair in a low ponytail , brown eyes, tanned skin and a lovely body as Kagome.She had worn a summer like kimono that looked a little like Kagome's "Sango! How have you been!" Kagome said and hugged her friend "Fine as always.And you? I haven't seen you seen's you helped Bankotsu and I destroy Kagura in Kieki Shrine!" Sango said smiling brightly "I'm Well. How's you brother doing?" Kagome asked "...Kohaku disapperd after the battle" Sango said in a very sad tone that told Kagome she wasn't joking "I'm sorry Sango" Kagome said and patted her friends back for confort "It's Fine..." Sango said "How is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked wiping a tear way "He's cold as always" Kagome said pouting and Inuyasha was stiff hearing his brother's name "**F-Fluffys here**?" Inuyasha asked using his brothers nickname "Fluffy?" Kagome and Sango said and looked at eachother "Kagome come on" Inuyasha said grabing her hand and draggeing her to where he smelled Sesshomaru's sent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Naraku's Temple)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M'Lord I have bring them" Kagura said and bowed lowly "Good Kagura" a deep creepy said from the shadow's of the temple "Did you see my Kagome?" the voice asked and looked at Kagura "Yes Lord Naraku"Kagura said "She look Healthy" She contiued "Good now show them to me" Naraku said with a evil grin "Yes master" Kagura said geting up and grabbed two childern that were waiting for Naraku to see them "Mistress Kasumi" Kagura and and threw a lovely girl to the floor , she had dark brown long hair as Kagome, dark blue eyes, and what coverd in dirt from being tossed around "And Master Kaze" Kagura throw a boy the same age as Kasumi (12), he had short dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and was dirtyer than Kasumi from working in feilds for money and food "The Element Twins" siad the voice and naraku steeped out of the shadows. Kasumi and Kaze looked at eachother in shock. How did Naraku know about there powers!They have been keeped it a well protected secret for years! How could Naraku know! Kasumi and Kaze shold up and bowed at Naraku not wanting to get hurt "Yes Lord Naraku" they said at the same time "How may we help you?" they siad not sure what eles to do "You two may Help me get my bride" Naraku said with a evil smirk "B-Bride?" They studered thinking he met Kasumi "Yes. There is a woman called Kagome," Naraku started as they sigh in relife "We will help you M'lord" Kaze and Kasumi said not knowing what to eles to do "Good Kohaku and Kanna will lead you to your rooms. You both leave tomaruow mornning" Naraku said and looked out the window at the sky.

Kasumi went with Kohaku to her room and sat there crying not wanting to kill enyone with her powers "Is something wrong Lady Kasumi?" Kohaku asked and looked at her with a gentel look "No it's nothing..." Kausmi said and looked down "Lady Kasumi...?" Kohaku said "Please can you leave?" Kasumi asked "And don't call me Lady Kasumi" she said and smiled sweetly at him making him blush "Y-Yes L- I mean Kasumi" Kohaku said bowing and then left '_He's cute'_Kasumi thought and started at the ground.

----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the hut where Kagome lived and walked in side "I'm home!" Kagome yelled and 28 kids (maybe more) ran into the room hugging kagome "KAGOME-CHAN!" they all yelled and hugged her leggs "Hi every body" Kagome said and hugged a girl named Kimi "huh?" Kimi said and looked at Inuyasha "OOOHHHH DOGGIE MAN!" the chidren yelled and they tackled Inuyasha pulling on his hair, peting his ears, and such making Kagome giggle.

Inuyasha ran all other the house trying to get away from The childern but to no use. It was like that the whole day as Kagome cleaned and cooked.

(Dinner time)

"EVERYBODY COME EAT!" Kagome yelled and thechildren ran to there filled plates and started eating. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked looking at him at he was still on the floor "Y-Yes" Inuyasha said and got up blushing "you take careof thoughs monsters every day!" Inuyasha said and fixed up his Kimono top "Yeah" Kagome said "Sesshomaru helps sometimes. Oh and Sesshomaru left to go talk to his friend Jaken in the South part of Japan. So we woun't be seeing him for a while" Kagome siad "Are you leaveing tomaruow?" Kagome asked "No! I couldn't leave you with theys monsters with no one to help you take care of them!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome blush "Oh Inuyasha thats sweet" Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek smiling sweetly "I-It is?" Inuyasha said and blushed "Yes" Kagome said and smiled birghtly making Inuyasha's heart fluter "Ok let me get the kids into bed" Kagome said and walked to the dinning room.

(1 hour later)

Kagome walked to the place where she left Inuyasha and he was still there thinking about how Kagome kissed him on the cheek, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him bu then suddenly "LADY KAGOME!" a village man yelled running into the hut "The village of Suki Has been attacked and destroyed!" the villager said "AND AYAME BANKOTSU AND SANGO WHERE THERE!" the villager finily got out "WHAT?" Kagome yelled in shock. Kagome ran to go get her bow and arrows "Kgome where are you going?" Inuyasha asked "I have to go to Suki!" Kagome said with tears comeing out of her eyes she reached for her bow and arrow but was stoped by Inuyasha "What about the kids?" Inuyasha asked "You can take care of them!" Kagome yelled "No Kagome they need you!" Inuyasha yelled and hugged her "**We'll** go to Suki when Sesshomaru comes back" Inuyasha said in her ear "NO!" Kagome yelled now crying into his chest "Ayame..." Kagome said and cryed.

(The next day)

The day went normal for Kagome and Inuyasha the kids played with Inuyasha in the feileds while Kagome did other stuff. Then with Kagome.

Kagome was picking herbs for anouther injered villager when suddely -Bam- Two little kids that looked a like fell out of some trees "owww..." The litle boy said rubbing his head "You said it Kaze" the little girl said rubbing her bottem "Are you two ok?" Kagome asked "umm... Yes!" Kaze said and they stood up in a moment "Oh good... Where are your parents?" Kagome asked and looked around "They died" They both said and looked down "oh... What are your names?" Kagome asked and they smiles "I'm Kasumi" The girl said and wink cheerfully "And I'm Kaze" The boy said and crossed his arms as they both lead into eachother...

To be continued

Next Time on "The Village of Daggers":

Kasumi and Kaze live with me and Inuyasha but something seems strang about them... I think they trying to do something to Inuyasha.

And the kids don't like them ether It'll pass I hope.

And Is Ayame and the others ok? I can't wait to go And find out!

See you there!

Kagome: hehe I like it

Inuyasha: whats the rewared?

Kagome: hehe

Inuyasha?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rewared

Kagome: (shows a vidio)

_------Vidio-----_

_Inuyasha was in the shower I open the door and you can see his shdow cuz he's behind the curtens "It's the Eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight!" Inuyasha sings "hOW LET THE DOGD OUT HOW HOW HOW HOW?" Inuyasha sings out I take off the curtens to you all can see Inuyasha naked "AHHHHH!": Inuyasha screams like a girl "KAGOME! YOU PEEKING TOM" Inuyasha yells "LOOK HOWS TALKING!" I said._

_-----------------Vidio ends------------_

Inuyasha: O.O

Kagome: (on floor laughing)

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome: and your thingy down there is TINY man!

Inuyasha: (blushes) No it's not!


	5. Kaze and Kasumi's Misshave!

Kagome: ok we continue but I want more Reviews ppl!

Inuyasha: -.-

Kagome: Inuyasha... (starts laughing again)'

Inuyasha: WHAT NOW?

Kagome: nothing ok ppl I got a another reward for you all(evil smirk)

Inuyasha: oh no... Not the bunny!

Kagome: Yes the bunny one Inuyasha (evil evil evil smrik)

Disclamer: Me no own nothing v.v

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaze and Kasumi smile when Kagome took them to her hut "If you don't have a place to stay I know your be happy here" Kagome said and smiled "Oh and My name is Kagome" She said and bowed making Kaze and Kasumi gulp "Whats wrong" Kagome asked looking at them "Oh nothing!" Kasumi said and wazed her hands in front of her face "Will you exsucse us?" Kasumi said and dragged Kaze away to talk.

----With Kaze and Kasumi------

"What is it?" Kaze asked

"We aren't going to hurt this girl! Are we?" Kasumi asked with saddness "She's So nice!" She said

"We can't do anything eles!" Kaze said frowning

"Kaze Please no!" Kasumi begged "PLEASE DON'T" She said and grabbed his leg

"Kasumi Stop" Kaze said and walked back to Kagome as Kasumi walked with his with a sad face.

"Is everything ok?" Kagome asked with a worried face "Everythings ok Kasumi just wants some candy" Kaze said with a weak smile '_I can't belive we're going to hurt this girl!' _Kasumi said and walked into the hut with her twin brother and Kagome. Kagome looked around to see no kids around "Inuyasha!Kimi, Sono, Sota, Shippo, Konomi, Sanma, Sonya, Gonauta, Tabashu, Miaka, Takiko, Tamahome, Yui, Limdo where are you!" Kagome yelled and the kinds pluse Inuyasha ran to Kagome "Hi there!" They all yelled to Kasumi and Kaze, Inuyasha let Yui down so she could say hi the the new kids; Inuyasha looked at Kagome having an urge to kiss her he blushed and turned away "Inuyasha is something wrong?" Kagome asked puting a hand on his cheek making his look at her "Y-Yeah! I mean No!" Inuyasha said and blushed more making Kagome giggle "Inuyasha how was everyone?" Kagome asked and and smiled "Good Kimi is a pain though" Inuyasha said rubing his ears. Kasumi and Kaze watched Inuyasha and Kagome and then looked at eachother "Kaze I don't want to hurt her" Kasumi said sadly "We won't" He said "But we destroyed Suki village!" Kasumi said   
"Kasumi please calm down" Kaze said and said hi to a few more kids.

(3 Days later)

Kagome had notcied that Kaze and Kasumi where talking alone, Kasumi looked pretty sad and it looked like Kaze was trying to cheer her up '_Wait where are the other kids?'_ Kagome thought and walked up to them "Hi. Why aren't you with the other kids?" Kagome asked and sat next to Kaze "they don't want to play with us. That Inuwasha guy keeps saying we're evil and walks away with the kids following hi. Kasumi is very sad cuz of it" Kaze said and frowned "He is, si he? Well... I'll talk to him for a while ok" Kagome said and smiled sweetly at him running off to find Inuyasha.

---------------------------With Inuyasha and Kagome--------------------

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running up a tall hill to see he wasn't with the kids "Hey Kagome? Whats up?" Inuyasha asked smiling at her "Whats with you calling Kasumi and Kaze evil" Kagome asked and crossed her arms looking at him "Well... You see..." Inuyasha started "Whats this all about?' a cold voice said behind Inuyasha and Kagome...

To be coniuted...

**Next time on "The Village of Daggers"**

**Sesshomaru's Back! now I can go see if Ayame and the others are ok... and I get to be alone with Inuyasha...wait what and I thinking! aaww... I really need to think more.. Inuyasha why are you so close to my face when I'm asleep?**

**Cya Next time in: Sesshoamru Returns and The messed up kiss!**

**Cya soon!**


	6. Sesshomaru's Return & The messed up kiss

-Note To all readers-

Kagome if you guys review you get a prize -.- you don't Inuyasha will hurt you

Inuyasha: YEAH! (cracks nuckles)

Kagome: See... -.- I can't talk him out of it sorry

Inuyasha: (evil glare to free lodders)

Kagome: O.O

Kagome: Oh and Kyoko you back off on my story! (Sticks toung out at Kyoko if she's reading)

Inuyasha: O.O (burstes out laughing)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there smirking "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled and hugged him "I missed you" she said as he huged back "I missed you too, Kagome" Sesshomaru said "and you little brother" he said and looked at him, Inuyasha was red hot mad from the "little" hug Kagome gave Sesshomaru, his ears went down '_What am I thinking Kagome must love Sesshomaru' _Inuyasha thought and sided "I missed you too... brother" Inuyasha said and smiled a little '_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers?Wow, thats a supprise' _Kagome thought and looked at Inuyasha '_His ears went down... is he sad?Why?' _She thought "Inuyasha..." Kagome siad "Yeah?" Inuyasha said looking at her, she looked in his eyes and saw sadness and love '_Love! He-- He l- l-. No way He could never love a girl like me' _Kagome yelled in her mind and shook her head "Nevermind" Kagome said smiling brightly at him "Ok" Inuyasha said and they all walked to the hut again.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to a room in the hut when they got to it

"Well Inuyasha how have you been?" Sesshomaru asked

"Fine" Inuyasha siad and crossed his arms

"Have you taken care of Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked siping some tea

"SHUT UP DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"Inuyasha yelled at him

"I sugest you be quiet" Sesshomaru said and sipped his tea

"QUEIT WHY?MOTHERFUCKER SAYING THAT SLUTS NAME INFRONT OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled at him

then suddenly the door slip open "umm.. I'm sorry if i'm interupting..."Kagome said as she entered the room

"oh thats why" Inuyasha wipered so low that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can only hear

Kagome came in the room and put a tray of rice balls on the table smiling brightly

"Thank you" the two brothers said

"Your both welcome" Kagome said and left smiling

"So brother, what have you really come for?" Sesshomaru said as he took a bite of a riceball Kagome made

"I came for the Sacred jewel" Inuyasha said and took a bite of a riceball as well

"Oh I se-" Sesshomaru started but them spit out the peice of riceball that landed all other Inuyasha

"Ewww!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome come back to the room

"Whats going on?" Kagome said blinking at the two brothers blankly then she saw how messy Inuyasha was

"Inuyasha your a mess!" Kagome said and grabbed his hand "Come on I'll show you the hotsprings and I can wash your clothes" Kagome said making Inuyasha thank Sesshomaru for the mess on him.

(In the hotsprings)

Inuyasha sighed as he relaxed in the hotsprings thinking about Kagome the whole time '_AGH! GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD! She's just like Kikyou! A human bitch thats all!'_ Inuyasha thought

(In mind)

Oh no she's not!

_Who the Fuck are you!_

_I_'m you dumbass!

_Oh..._

_What the fuck do you want!_

Look I know you love her Demon boy can see it to

_Demon boy?_

**WHAT!**

_Huh? _

_I'm your human side remeber and he's..._

**me.. sleepy**

Your demon side

_Oh.. well... I don't love Kagome_

Oh really?

_Yeah Really_

**He lie**

I know

_I'm not Lieing!_

Suree

**He still lie**

_SHUT UP!_

(Out of head)

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said appering from behind a tree "Kagome!" Inuyasha said blushing trying to cover his manhood "What?" Kagome said and handed him a towle

"Umm... nevermind" Inuyasha said "Inuyasha can we go to Suki Village now!" Kagome said her eyes begging him making Inuyasha sigh "fine..." Inuyasha said making kagome jump up in the air giggling. She was so happy that she could finily see what happend to Ayame.

(The Next day)

"Bye Kagome!" all the kids said waving to the young woman smiling "Bye DoggyMan!" the kids yelled as Inuyasha and Kagome took off to Suki Village.

'_I finily get come alone time with him'_ Kagome thought blushing as she walked along side him, she got closer to him as they walked a little happy he did move away.

(That Night)

"Kagome you should get some rest" Inuyasha said sitting under a tree "But Inuyasha the stares look so beautiful tonight" Kagome whinned "Come on Kagome get some rest" Inuyasha said as she sat next to him. Inuyasha's heart raced as she got close to him laying her head on his shoulder '_She's... she's to close.. I can smell her beautiful rose sent' _Inuyasha though getting closer to Kagome "... your right... I should.. get some... re-" Kagome said and fell asleep close to him making Inuyasha blush.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face, she was like a fallen angel that's face lights up anyones day er... night. Inuyasha got closer to her face closing his eyes half way about to kiss her them suddely Kagome woke up; Kagome had seen how close he was and blushed deeply "umm... Inuyasha.. why are you so close to my face?" Kagome asked making Inuyasha miss her lips and kisses her right on the cheek '_Darn it! That was a messed up kiss!' _Inuyasha thought...

To be contined...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: There you go

Inuyasha: O/O

Kagome: whatever... ok bye please reveiw!

_On the Next time of The Village of Daggers:_

_AYAME! Your safe!_

_Yeah I lived with a monk he took care of me, Bankotsu, and Sango_

_Hey get your hand off Kagome's BUTT!_

**Next Chapper of The Village of Daggers:**

**Ayame's story and The Monk Miroku**

**See you soon!**


End file.
